


The Thing

by Elizabun



Category: Servamp
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm new to this whole tagging thing oops, Mahiru is an angel, Sad Mahiru, Sick Mahiru, Tired Mahiru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabun/pseuds/Elizabun
Summary: There's this thing Mahiru does. It happens more often than you would think. Usually it only happens when he's upset, tired, or sick. He simply walks up to Kuro and plunks his head down onto Kuro's shoulder. Without words at all.





	The Thing

There's this thing Mahiru does. It happens more often than you would think. Usually it only happens when he's upset, tired, or sick. He simply walks up to Kuro and plunks his head down onto Kuro's shoulder. Without words mind you. Kuro usually doesn't respond to this...(-•- symbols the start of a new time) 

-•-

The very first time he did this, it was the anniversary of his mother's death. He had slept in until 10:30, surprising his Servamp. When he did drag himself out of bed he was noticeably upset, and Kuro watched from the kitchen table as he simply flopped down onto the couch, pulling his knees up to his face. 

It took about a half hour of this behavior before Mahiru finally mumbled, "I have to go see her..." he looked at Kuro who nodded, expecting that he would want to visit her grave. Mahiru stood up and got dressed, Kuro doing the same. Within ten minutes they were out the door and on their way to the train station. 

Mahiru, had done such a good job holding it in until now. They were halfway through the train ride, Kuro in cat form from the light, when Mahiru had started to cry. He just sat there sobbing into his knees, which were once again pulled up onto the seat. Finally the sun was covered by the clouds and Kuro could go into human form. He hugged his crying Eve to comfort him at the best of his abilities. 

The train came to a stop and Mahiru wiped his eyes and thanked his Servamp, who was still in his human form on the very cloudy day. They made their way all the way to the graveyard when Kuro looked down at his Eve who was trying to compose himself. They walked down the rows of graves until they came across his mother's. "***** Shirota." Kuro read quietly to nobody in particular. 

Mahiru could feel the tears coming back again and before he could let them out, he swiftly turned and did the thing. The thing that Kuro had never experienced before. Mahiru plunked his head right into his Servamp's shoulder, and cried. Kuro wrapped his arms, very awkwardly, around Mahiru's waist as the boy wept. He planned to stay there with him until the day was over if need be. 

-•-

"I don't know how to fix it!" Koyuki said to Ryusei, who was clearly paying no mind to his taller friend. "Hey... you're not listening!" Ryusei turned. "What are you going on about now?" He mumbled, annoyed. 

"The costume for the butler in the play!" Look it ripped." Koyuki explained, pointing out a rip in the side. "I can't even sew, and I know you can't either. And even if you could, you wouldn't." 

"That's fair." Ryusei shrugged.

"Ugh..." Koyuki groaned, exasperatedly putting the costume aside. "I'd ask Mahiru, but he's already pretty busy." 

"Ask me what?" Mahiru asked, walking into the nearly empty classroom, Kuro perched on his head. 

"A-Ah." Koyuki mumbled, startled by his sudden appearance. "The costume you made ripped... it was my fault, I'm sorry." Koyuki looked deflated as he said the last part. 

Mahiru smiled and flicked his real childhood friend on the nose, "Stupid. It's an easy fix. Just a rip." He took the costume and said his goodbyes to his friends, grabbed the rest of his things and left the classroom. 

Arriving at the apartment he made a mental checklist to himself. 1-Do laundry (twenty minutes + ten for folding) 2-Make and eat dinner (two hours) 3-Do thousands of homework sheets (about an hour and a half) 4-Fix costume (probably like seven minutes) 5-Bathe (twenty minutes) 6-Clean apartment (two hours probably) 7-Sleep. 

Mahiru undershot his timing. Instead the laundry took an hour and a half, due to the fact he had to fix his washing machine, or rather plug it back in. 

Dinner took three hours, due to the fact that he burned the food twice and had to start all over. He didn't even eat the dinner, due to the fact that it was getting so late and he had so much to do.

He finished his homework by 7:30, luckily it didn't take as long as he thought. 

He got to work on the costume, which he had to redo the entire torso. He tore the entire thing when Kuro suddenly jumped onto his head, making him fall onto the floor. That took until 10:50. 

He then threw Kuro into the bath tub, quite literally, delaying his own bath. Though this gave him time to start on the cleaning. Kuro was finished by 11:20, giving Mahiru 40 minutes until midnight. Mahiru's bath lasted a normal 20 minutes, finishing at 11:40. 

Now it was time for cleaning, which he had to restart after Kuro had messed it up again. He was already extremely tired, but simply must clean up. He kicked his vampire into his room and told him to sit in there. Kuro laid (I'm not sure how to spell this) on his bed, before looking at the time 12:30. As if on cue, he heard a crash from the kitchen. Quicker than normal for the sloth boy, he got up and went into the kitchen to see his Eve standing there, broom in hand, looking at the shattered remains of three broken plates."Everything okay?" Kuro mumbled walking to his Eve. 

Then Mahiru did it. The thing. The thing that Kuro didn't see happening ever again. He swiftly turned around and plunked his head down onto Kuro's shoulder and stood there.

"I'm not hugging you this time." Kuro mumbled to his Eve.

"Don't need to." 

Kuro didn't realize they were standing like that for a half hour, until he looked at the clock. Another thing he didn't realize, was that his Eve was fast asleep. 

"Tch. What a pain."

-•-

The headache. The lack of breathing through his nose. The sneezing The constant coughing, and of course the constant pain in his throat. Mahiru Shirota, had a horrible cold. 

"Why don't you just lie down?" Said his Servamp, who had never had a cold in his life due to him being an immortal vampire. He clearly didn't understand. Mahiru simply grumbled and said, "If I lie down, I can't breathe." He deadpanned throwing himself down onto the couch next to his lazy vampire. 

Said vampire reached his hand out to feel the Eve's forehead. "You do have a fever, do we have medicine?" Mahiru shook his head indicating a clear no. Kuro grumbled again, as his Eve hid his face in his shoulder. "Does your head hurt?" Mahiru nodded, with a few coughs soon after. 

Kuro sighed and glanced out the window, noting how dark it was. He would be able to get medicine for his Eve, who had just sneezed into his shoulder. Pulling away the Eve apologized and stood up quickly rushing to get something to wipe off his Servamp's jacket with. He had gotten about 2 steps before falling face down onto the floor, Kuro failing to catch him. 

Kuro sighed, pulling his Eve back on the couch and getting the tissues himself. After wiping off his jacket he walked over to his sniffing Eve whose headache had just spiked. "Mahiru? Can I trust you alone so I can go to the store?" He mumbled bringing a hand down his face. Mahiru, seemingly surprised at the offer, shrugged. "Want to come with me?" Kuro mumbled. Mahiru nodded, mindful of his headache. Mahiru climbed onto his Servamp's back and they left the apartment bound for the store. 

And they were out. All of the cold medicine was gone. Absolutely all of it. The one kind they did have, Mahiru was deathly allergic to. Wonderful. 

It seemed they would have to wait this one out. Again, wonderful.

As soon as they got back Mahiru threw himself on the couch once again. They couldn't find medicine, but they did manage to find cooling sheets. When Mahiru was about to do the thing again he was stopped by his Servamp who slapped a cooling sheet on his head. Did that stop Mahiru? Of course not. 

As soon as the cooling sheet was placed on his head he did the thing. The thing Kuro knew he would do. He plunked his head right on the vampire's shoulder. Kuro grumbled this time and rolled his eyes. He stood there with his Eve and stroked the boys hair. If he couldn't breathe lying down, then he would just have to rest standing up, much to Kuro's dismay.


End file.
